Straight Through The Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: He had to run from his own Temple after Agent Winter shot him... can Dario take back control of it? And with who's help? (WWE/Lucha Underground crossover, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Fireball Of Pent Up Rage

_**No Mercy 2017 to WWE Raw 9/25/17…**_

 _The choking noises caught his attention quickly, Finn turning and seeing that Bray had grabbed Amanda by her throat and was dragging her into the ring._

 _Without any hesitation, Finn ran at Bray and dropkicked him. Bray lost his grip on Amanda and she fell with a thud to the mat outside, Finn running out and picking her up to where she could sit up as he was checking on her as the referee kept Bray back._

 _Bray had no choice but to stay in character… but he had a bad feeling he was gonna be in a lot of trouble when he got to the backstage area after this._

 _"I'm okay…" Amanda managed to say._

 _"Love, you can barely talk…" Finn whispered as he helped her up._

 _It was scripted but Finn had gotten the feeling that Bray had incidentally put too much force into choking Amanda._

 _Finn and Amanda kissed and Finn got back into the ring and finished the match, executing the Coup De Grace off the top rope. When the bell rang, he jumped out of the ring and picked Amanda up into his arms, holding her close to him and resting his hands on her face as they kissed._

 _They reached the backstage area and took a few minutes to catch their breath as Finn helped Amanda sit down, seeing that her neck was starting to bruise as Kurt ran over to them._

 _"Damn it… I don't think this storyline should be dragged out anymore, not when it results in this." Kurt said, handing a bottle of water to Amanda after opening it._

 _Amanda slowly sipped it, setting it down after drinking half of it and closing it once Kurt handed the cap to her._

 _"Are you both okay?" Kurt asked, Amanda nodding._

 _She had to be out there and she knew it… Miz, Bo and Curtis saw the small bluish black haired diva run to ringside and into the ring._

 _Without any warning, Amanda hit Bo and Curtis with the kendo stick before she crouched down to Roman and helped him sit up._

 _Something in Mike's mind snapped… he got into the ring and kicked Amanda in the back and then in her chest before snatching her up by her hair._

 _He was still on his high and adrenaline he was smiling from ear to ear, he grabbed Amanda by her bruised throat and said, "The Shield is gone, you are nothing! Don't go crying to anyone when Balor kicks you to the curb too!" He shouted in her face._

 _But then he was ambushed by Finn and got trapped in the 1916 DDT before Finn turned to Amanda and cradled her close to him as he picked her up in his arms._

 _When they were out of the ring, they reached the backstage area… and found that their friends were waiting._

 _"What we did was just for show, he crossed a fucking line out there!" Dean said._

 _They knew he was right… but what Amanda couldn't wrap her mind around was that Mike had shown no problems with her and Finn._

 _She was really starting to wonder if she knew Mike Mizanin at all_.

 _But something else felt eerie to her, that unsettling feeling had crept back in... a_ _nd she didn't know why or what was waiting for her._

 _Across the state in the Temple, Dario had watched the chaos on Raw unfold... and slammed his fists on the desk._

" _Bastard… hurting a woman is just wrong." Dario growled, his temper beginning to boil._

 _But he had no idea that he and the young woman were on a collision course towards each other…_

 **Present time…**

' _Just here for now.'_ The wounded man thought, having managed to escape the hospital he had been in after being shot… he had made one phone call to his dad and that was the last thing he remembered.

Dario Cueto had no idea where he was or what day it was… all he knew what that he was in a hotel somewhere in California.

It was quiet here, no one seemed to bother anyone… he had found a room key and managed to get into a room, only intending on resting.

But he was snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps… a small bluish black haired woman and a tall dark haired man had walked in, completely focused on each other.

Until they noticed him.

"Mandy, stay back!" Finn responded, putting himself in front of Amanda as Dario pulled himself up.

"I mean no harm… I'm just looking for a place to hide for a while." Dario explained, hoping to keep things calm.

Finn and Amanda looked at each other, both of them unsure of what to do.


	2. They're Not The Only Ones

_**WWE Payback 2017 to WWE Raw, 5/8/17…**_

" _You know what, Miz? Every episode of Miz Tv ends the same way, with you getting your ass kicked." Finn said as Mike resorted to his usual tactic, using Maryse as a shield._

 _Mike's and Maryse's facial expressions changed and Mike's hand now rested on Maryse's right shoulder as Finn held Amanda's left hand in his right one as Mike's eyes drifted to the angel wings tattoo on Amanda's right wrist._

" _But today, I'm gonna be the bigger man because really, you're not worth it." Finn said before he and Amanda turned to leave, his arm now protectively around her as his music started to play and Mike seeing I Gconai Agus Deo tattooed between Amanda's shoulders._

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't play his music, he doesn't sign off! I'm not worth it?! You're the one walking away because you're afraid that I'll injure you and put you on the shelf for another-" Mike shouted, Finn running at him and hitting him with the Slingblade._

 _Amanda and Maryse ducked into different corners as Finn threw the four chairs out of the ring._

" _Well it looks like Miz Tv is heading to the normal conclusion, guys." Michael Cole said as Finn ran at Mike, hitting him with a dropkick._

" _I think Miz Tv just got cancelled." Booker T responded as Maryse helped Mike out of the ring and Amanda kept Finn from proceeding with the attack._

 _In the backstage area, Finn and Amanda looked at each other after he put his leather jacket on her._

" _I keep telling him that taking cheap shots doesn't work… how's your arm, is it hurting?" Amanda responded, placing her hands on Finn's recently healed right shoulder._

" _I'm okay, love… and you're right, cheap shots like that backfire." Finn answered as he wrapped his arms around her._

 _They held each other as Amanda stood up on her tiptoes and they kissed… when Mike reached the backstage area, his mouth fell open in shock. Like the others, he had no idea what was true and what wasn't._

" _Hey… relax, it's none of our business what they're doing." Maryse said, trying to guide her husband away._

 _Mike nodded and followed her to their locker room, hoping he had covered his fury well enough._

 _But it was obvious that he hadn't._

 _In London for the UK tour, the match turned chaotic._

 _Maryse fell onto the ring apron and hers as well as Finn's eyes widened in horror as Amanda fell off the middle rope and hit the back of her head and neck on the mat itself, Finn immediately crouching down to her and Mike scrambling out of the ring as referee John Cone and ringside doctor Christopher Amann helped Amanda sit up, Finn locking his left arm around Amanda's back as Maryse reached Mike_ _after quickly checking on Amanda._

" _She's hurt, why aren't you wanting to help her?!" Maryse screamed as Mike grabbed a microphone._

" _Oh I'm sure she'll be fine after she and Balor fuck each other until morning! They've been seeing each other and they've been hiding it and why would they hide it?! If there was nothing illicit going on, why would_ _they hide it?!" Mike responded before his microphone was cut._

 _Amanda was clearly shaken up… but she also noticed something sinister looking on Mike's right hand and forearm that hadn't been there earlier but that she had seen a few days ago._

 _And she was wondering just what the hell was going on._

 _Back in the locker room, Mike had answered his phone after taking the glove off._

" _Where is it?! I know Jeremiah Crane stole it from me, did you steal it from him or did he give it to you?!" Brian Cage demanded._

" _Relax, you'll get the damn thing back… too strong for me to control." Mike replied before they hung up._

 _He glanced at the glove… and hoped he'd never see it again…_

 **Present time…**

"This man had something on his forearm?" Dario questioned after Finn explained what had happened a few months ago.

"How he had gotten it… we have no idea. We haven't seen it since that day." Finn responded.

"Most likely through Jeremiah Crane… who you two most likely know as Sami Callihan." Dario replied, Amanda taking a few seconds to calm down.

"Sami was in San Jose to attend the Payback pay per view… he tried to give the glove to us but it set off that sixth sense so we told him no." Amanda responded.

"A wise choice, little lady… that thing is too damn powerful and leaves some lingering after effects. Either your old friend Sami or Brian Cage has it." Dario replied. "And go ahead and ask." He responded.

"It wasn't a gang related shooting, was it? Someone has enough influence to make it…" Amanda questioned before she trailed off and rubbed her right arm. "Whose arm did Pentagon Dark break now?" She asked, Finn helping her sit down.

"He's uncontrollable at times… that's a very sharp sense you have." Dario replied before the three heard someone outside.

"Everything okay in there?" Enzo asked, Amanda slowly standing up and walking to the door.

She opened it, heading into the hallway and closing the door behind her… she didn't want Enzo dragged into this at all, not after everything that happened lately.

"Yeah… just a bit sore still. We're gonna call it an early night." Amanda responded before they hugged. After Enzo left, Amanda heard the door open and walked back in before closing it. "Thankfully it was Enzo and not Adrian. He's been getting suspicious too." She replied as Finn rested his right hand on her lower back.

"Yes he has… and stay here, I'll be back." Finn responded before they kissed and he left… and Amanda looked at Dario.

"He's not gonna let what happened to you go unpunished." Dario replied.

Down in the hotel bar, Mike was drinking his sorrows away when the glass was snatched from him and he saw an infuriated Finn… and before he could speak, Finn punched him right in the face before he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him over the bar.

Mike yelled out in pain as he slowly pulled himself up, Finn lunging at him and the beating continuing until Mike was barely conscious… Finn stood up, grabbing Mike by his neck.

"You ever put your hands on my girl again… I won't be so merciful next time!" Finn growled before throwing Mike to the floor and heading back to the elevator, getting into it.

Finn took a few seconds to calm down before pressing the button that took him to the seventh floor.

He needed to let it out but also needed to get back to Amanda.


	3. Let The Past Be Buried

_**8/10/08, FCW Training Center…**_

 _Brian Cage's head snapped up when he heard a loud thud and ran to the ring, getting in it and helping 18 year old Amanda sit up._

" _Kiddo, you okay?!" Brian asked, Amanda nodding as she caught her breath… and Brian turned to glare at a snickering Maryse. "Hit the bricks, harpy!" He growled in a voice that scared Maryse and caught Amanda off guard._

 _Maryse left immediately and Brian picked Amanda up into his arms before getting out of the ring and standing up._

" _I don't care if it's a training accident or if they're just angry… no one hurts you." Brian whispered, kissing Amanda on the top of her head and lightly touching her recently tattooed right shoulder as he thought that Maryse dropkicking her in her side was why she was shaking._

 _It was only partially the reason…_

 **Present time,** _ **9/28/17…**_

It was a little past 5 in the morning when Finn felt Amanda tense up and lightly rubbed her side… and the two and Dario opened their eyes when they heard it.

"You're drunk off your ass, Sis! You need sleep!" Hiroki replied as he tried to guide Yukie to her room… but she was belligerent and had kicked Hiroki in his side a few seconds ago.

"Hide!" Amanda whispered to Dario, who did so before Amanda stood up… she walked to the door and opened it, her former best friend looking right at her.

"This isn't my hotel room. It's the whore's room." Yukie slurred with a laugh, before Hiroki caught up with her.

"There you-" Hiroki started to say, before Yukie smashed his head with the whiskey bottle she stolen from the bar.

"You… Shut up!" Yukie retorted.

"That fucking hurt, you drunk bitch!" Amanda yelled, having felt Hiroki's headache and Yukie turning startled as Amanda and Finn helped Hiroki up.

"I'm okay." Hiroki replied.

"I don't speak German. In _engerlish_ dude!" Yukie explained loudly, as her bad speaking voice returned from when a younger Amanda taught her to speak.

Finn got Hiroki into the room as Amanda broke the nearby glass case and grabbed the fire axe, Yukie turning startled.

"Oh holy fuck!" Yukie exclaimed, before grabbing onto the axe that Amanda held tightly and slammed it into her sternum… but the blow also sent Yukie crashing against the wall, knocking her unconscious before seeing blood on the wall.

"Yukie?!" Amanda responded, setting the fire axe aside and slapping Yukie awake.

"The hell's gotten into you?!" Yukie replied angrily before she and Amanda stood up.

"Call it three days of hell since it's technically morning!" Amanda responded after grabbing the fire axe. "You, that pinhead boyfriend of yours or Miz pick a fight with anyone else I'm close to and I'll personally feed you three to Marty 'The Moth' Martinez! That's after Pentagon Dark breaks your arms!" She replied.

"Who?" Yukie questioned as she turned confused. "What are you talking about… What's your name?" She questioned as Seth ran to them.

"Yukie!" Seth responded as he helped steady her. "Mandy-"

"Before you ask, she bashed Hiroki's head in! I was only using this to chase her off!" Amanda responded, the bluish black haired woman incensed.

"That bad of a night?" Hiroki asked as Finn helped fix him up.

"Yeah. We first got here and someone was in our room." Finn explained before they both saw Amanda walk back in.

"I damn well meant it! No more picking fights!" Amanda responded before she slammed the door and Hiroki saw that her face was red from anger… and Hiroki then saw Dario, his eyes widening.

"You're alive…" Hiroki replied.

"And I want to keep it that way. Because if Agent Winter finds out I survived, he's gonna hunt me down." Dario explained as Finn helped Amanda sit down.

"One of us has to find Cage before we get a call from Chuckie T and him saying _"My dickhead step brother is acting like he's going through withdrawals!"_." Amanda responded.

"Alright… but one last thing I must ask, and it's about you and my sis fighting out there. Did you hit her in the head? Cause if you did… You're so dead." Hiroki explained, before he stood up touching his head.

"She started it!" Amanda responded.

"Easy on her, physical empathy tends to make people not think straight." Dario replied, Hiroki turning startled.

"You don't even understand, do you? Everytime, every-fucking-time, Yukie keeps hurting her head, she's getting more loss of memory. And what has Mandy done, was it enough for her to not remember herself. You have crossed the damn line, Cena! You better have hope and pray that she'll be able to make it out alive by the next morning or-" Hiroki replied.

"Don't you dare threaten her, alright?! She didn't know, no one bothered to explain it to us!" Finn responded angrily, Hiroki turning to Amanda and seeing the look in her eyes… and taking a breath and sitting down.

"I'm out. If she in the hospital by tomorrow, don't bother seeing us again. Like you did with us… threw us away like we're fucking trash." Hiroki explained, before he left.

Amanda glared at him as he did… but Finn and Dario knew it was out of anger and pain.

"If I can say something… your old friends sound so damn stubborn." Dario replied gently.

"You're right about that, Mr. Cueto." Amanda responded.

At the ER, Yukie was starting to seem more like herself and Seth lightly held her.

"So Mandy actually grabbed a fire axe? What in the world's gotten into that girl?" Yukie questioned.

"I don't know but the way she was shaking… I swear, something happened to her." Seth responded.

"So you know about the physical empathy?" Yukie questioned.

"She grabs at a part of her when someone else gets injured… do you remember anything happening to her when you guys were teenagers?" Seth replied.

"Uh… what's her face wasn't there. It was just me and Hiroki. I was more of a reckless type after when… someone left." Yukie explained.

"I meant before she left… maybe it's buried deep." Seth responded before they saw Hiroki.

"Oh no, did I do that?" Yukie asked after seeing the cuts.

"It's alright. How is she? Does she still remembers?" Hiroki questioned.

"Where am I exactly?" Yukie questioned before she laughed for a second. "I'm in the ER. No concussion… why do you look rattled?" She replied.

"Something Finn had said… they didn't know about your memory loss or how you lose more memory." Hiroki explained.

"Wait, so Mandy thought that Yukie just hated her?" Seth responded.

"Yukie sees Mandy as a threat, since our asshole father corrupted her. And even used her. But they don't know that Yukie will have an empty mind soon, if they don't help. She's already have a hard time reading in English, since Mandy taught her." Hiroki explained.

"I don't need her help!" Yukie snapped.

"And with that attitude, you won't get it! You keep pushing her away, both of you!" Seth responded.

"It's not even my damn fault this time!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Where were you on Monday when Miz attacked her?! Dean nearly busted him open as me and Finn had to help Mandy. And yes, I get stupid at times, doesn't mean I don't care about her! She's not a whore, she's my friend! And she was your friend too!" Seth responded angrily before he left.

"Damn… he really does care." Yukie responded after a few seconds of silence.

"Ah, to hell with them. You're going to be staying in this hospital overnight. If anyone comes by, like Mandy or Finn you better act dead." Hiroki explained.

"Whatever, loser." Yukie responded, rolling her eyes.


	4. Reaching Out For Answers

_**A/N: Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**_

Finn had called Katherine the next morning after getting her number from Dario and explained everything.

"So some jerk put a hit out on my boss? But he's alive and hiding out with you two? Keep him and your girlfriend safe and get here soon… he asking about Matanza?" Katherine responded.

"Yeah, where is he?" Finn replied, lightly rubbing the back of Amanda's head and held her close to him as she was still clearly shaken.

She had shared with him what she remembered that led to the physical empathy… and he as well as Dario knew it was something she didn't want to relive.

"Hiding out here with Lotus." Katherine answered.

"We're gonna need her help… Tiny has physical empathy." Dario explained after the phone was in his left hand.

At the same time, Seth reached the hotel door and knocked on it… and Amanda walked into the hallway, still in her pajamas and Seth turning alarmed at her shaking body and reddened eyes as she rubbed her tattooed shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?" Seth questioned.

"Everything went crazy last night… after you left, I couldn't sleep at first." Amanda responded, cringing slightly as Seth examined her for a head injury… but he found no sign of one.

"Physical empathy…" Seth responded quietly, Amanda looking at him.

"You picked up on that?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. It was Hiroki and Yukie wasn't it?" Seth questioned once more.

"We were young… had skipped school one day and… something strange happened." Amanda replied.

 _ **1/29/05…**_

" _I'm not sure we should even be out here!" 14 year old Amanda responded as 15 year old Yukie and 17 year old Hiroki had led her to the snow covered train yard._

" _It's the only way to show how smart you two are. My friends did it and I'm doing it to you." Hiroki explained. "Unless you wanna go back to school and be total losers for the rest of your pathetic lives."_

" _No one likes a jackass, Hiroki! I don't like how these friends are corrupting you!" Amanda responded after shoving him hard, Yukie pulling Amanda away from Hiroki… but then they heard cracks under their feet and Amanda let out a scream as she and Hiroki slipped through the broken part of the rickety steps, Yukie and Hiroki pulling her up after Hiroki pulled himself up._

" _Are you okay?" Yukie questioned, before she punched Hiroki in the face. "What is your fucking problem?! We're going back to school. All of this, messing with you!" She responded, before grabbing onto Amanda's hand._

 _As they started to leave, Yukie felt something hard hitting the back of her head as her eyes widened in shock, making her fall face first into the snow._

 _Amanda helped her up and turned to Hiroki before she grabbed a rusted out pipe and struck him with it, Hiroki falling to the ground._

" _Don't ever fucking hurt your sister!" Amanda yelled, ignoring the pain that shot through her face as she dropped the pipe and she and Yukie left._

 _But at the hospital, Hiro had to be physically restrained after finding out about it and slapping Amanda, which pissed off John Sr._

" _Don't ever hit my daughter, you bastard!" The older man yelled as he shielded his youngest child from the angry man, Hiro backing off into the room and walking to his oldest and middle child as John Sr took Amanda home with him._

 _At the house after she got cleaned off and into warm pajamas, he comforted her as she cried._

" _I know, sweetheart, I know you didn't hurt Yukie." He whispered as Amanda eventually cried herself out and with her energy gone, she fell asleep with her head on his right shoulder._

 _The older man picked her up and took Amanda to her room, putting her on her bed and pulling the covers over her before he kissed her on her forehead and left to let her rest._

 _Amanda had lost three people she had considered family… all because one of them didn't want to admit the truth…_

 **Present time…**

"We never spoke again after that… but every time one of them or our friends got hurt after that, it affected me too." Amanda responded.

"Is there a way to shut it off?" Seth questioned.

"That's what we're trying to figure out… we're gonna go meet up with a friend, stay here, please?" Amanda replied before they hugged.

Seth kissed her on her forehead before they let go and she headed back into the room before he left… when he was in the lobby, he saw Hiroki and Yukie.

"Just missed them?" Yukie questioned.

"Yeah. Hiroki, Mandy just told me something and you're gonna want to listen because she remembers that day in the train yard!" Seth responded, Hiroki turning pale in shock.

"She already heard too much in one day. So, my sis must practice on her reading." Hiroki explained, covering Yukie's ears.

"What, the old train yard? They shut it down after an accident involving three kids, that's what my mom said." Yukie responded after taking Hiroki's hands off of her ears.

"Yeah, but I don't know why this asshole brought it up." Hiroki explained.

"Because you led your little sister and your friend to that train yard! You insulted them, Mandy shoved you, you both fell and helped her up… and when she and Yukie tried to leave, you threw something at your sister's head! You've been blaming her for 12 ½ years over your stupidity!" Seth responded angrily, Yukie turning to Hiroki.

"You caused that bad head injury and blamed her?" Yukie questioned.

"It was me lashing out and I got scared and panicked when you didn't remember and she had blocked it out of her mind!" Hiroki replied. "And when she left… you had stopped remembering her altogether. I was an idiot, I can't take back what I did."

"Hiroki, we lost our best friend for good!" Yukie replied after slapping him before she turned to Seth. "Is she looking for a way to get the physical empathy turned off?"

"Yeah… but I have a feeling it's not only her and Finn." Seth explained.

At the house, Katherine ignored the strange number as she greeted Amanda, Finn and Dario… but Amanda walked closer to the phone.

"You know who it is?" Katherine responded, Amanda nodding before she picked up the phone.

"I'm currently gonna undo 12 ½ years worth of damage… or part of it that your son kicked in motion and him and you blamed on me! Screw off, old man!" Amanda responded before she hung up and blocked Hiro's number.

"Fiery one." Katherine replied in an impressed tone before Lotus walked in and over to Amanda.

"Rey and Vampiro should be here soon… in the meantime, this should stop the physical empathy for now." Lotus responded before putting a protection pendant on Amanda… who immediately started to feel better as Finn answered his phone.

"Seth, everything okay there?" Finn asked.

"Well, now the truth is out… Mandy got royally betrayed by Hiroki, all because he didn't want to admit the truth about Yukie's initial head injury." Seth explained, Finn walking to Amanda and pulling her into a hug.

Katherine and Lotus looked at each other before they headed outside as Dario went to go clean off.

"That's a damn horrible thing to do to someone, throw her under the bus just because he was afraid to admit how his sister got hurt and lost all memory of their friend." Lotus responded, carefully doing so in a quiet tone so Matanza wouldn't hear them.

"Worse than anything Hero ever did to me. The sooner we shut the physical empathy off, Mandy can start to think clearly and rectify the damage to an extent… nothing will fully fix it." Katherine replied in the same quiet tone.

"And then Dario can reclaim the Temple." Lotus whispered.

"One step at a time, Lotus." Katherine replied as she looked at Finn and Amanda, who were all cozy on the couch as Finn comforted her.

' _They truly love each other. And Tiny needs that love now.'_ She thought.


	5. First Steps In Healing

_**8/28/15**_ **…**

 _28 year old Hiroki Shirabuki cursed under his breath after his car had stalled and he couldn't get the engine restarted… so he got out and walked over, pulling up the hood of the car and coughing and backing away as the smoke hit him before hearing someone ask "Car trouble, mister?" as the person walked towards him._

" _Yeah. Damn thing stalled as I was on my way to…" Hiroki replied before he looked up… and her hazel eyes widened._

" _You…" Amanda responded, clearly shaken by seeing Hiroki as he was shaken to see her._

" _Mandy… what are you doing out here? And when did you get a tattoo?" Hiroki questioned._

" _I live here. I'm rarely home most days..." Amanda responded, not answering the part about her tattoo._

" _So… how's life? If your wondering where my sister is, I was supposed to be picking her up from practice." Hiroki questioned._

" _Life got busy… and you need to have that engine replaced, the oil changed and the battery recharged." Amanda responded, Hiroki seeing that she was right._

" _Wow… you must be a mechanic. Cause you're right." Hiroki explained. "But yet again, Yukie will get onto me for being late." He responded._

" _John taught me a lot about cars. I got into the wrestling industry, Performance Center is about 20 minutes away from here." Amanda responded._

" _Good to know. Seeing anyone?" Hiroki replied._

 _Before Amanda could respond, her name was called out and Hiroki heard the Irish accent._

" _Well, great." Hiroki muttered, before looking back at the car._

" _Finn and I are close and that's all I'm telling you for now about that." Amanda responded as Finn reached them._

" _That's gonna take fixing up. I can take you to wherever you're headed, kid." Finn replied._

" _I just need to pick up my sister. And I'm not a kid, Devitt! Or Balor or whatever name you go by nowadays!" Hiroki retorted at the last part._

" _Hey, just relax… I'm only trying to help out here, Hiroki." Finn responded, Amanda lightly resting her left hand on Finn's right arm._

" _It's a long story and I'll tell you the rest during dinner." Amanda replied quietly before Finn handed her the keys and she kissed him on his jaw before she and Hiroki left, Finn calling the mechanic._

 _Amanda was glad that Hiroki had shut his mouth during the drive and left as soon as she dropped him off._

 _And she was hoping she'd never see him again…_

 **Present time…**

Rey and Vampiro showed up and Katherine let them in, Rey seeing that Amanda was asleep as Finn lightly stroked Amanda's hair and held her.

"Poor kiddo is still worn out." Rey responded as Lotus walked in and to Vampiro, the two hugging for a few seconds as Amanda opened her eyes and Dario, cleaned off and in clean clothes, walked downstairs.

"Once this is done, she'll feel better. Right?" Dario replied.

"Much better… I don't think this'll happen again but if it ever does, keep that pendant." Lotus responded as Katherine and Vampiro lit the candles once everyone was in the ritual garden.

Amanda took a breath and sat down in the circle and Vampiro cleansed the area before Lotus began the chanting.

Amanda had her eyes closed… and let out a loud scream as her head tilted back, Vampiro holding Finn back.

"I know it's scary but she's not hurting her!" Vampiro responded, Finn still panicked.

But before he could speak, Amanda opened her eyes after tilting her head forward with Lotus's help… Lotus kept her hands on the sides of Amanda's neck and face as Amanda's heart rate and pulse calmed down.

"It's gone… she's okay." Lotus said with a relieved smile, Finn going to Amanda and helping her up to her feet before they embraced each other and he cradled her face and kissed her.

"Thank you…" Amanda responded as she looked at Lotus, her voice raspy.

"You're welcome. Now you'll still be tired for a bit but your energy will start coming back." Lotus replied as Katherine, Rey and Vampiro blew out the candles.

"Dario… are you feeling okay?" Amanda asked after looking at him.

"I will be. We've both been put through a lot lately but for you, it was for a lot longer than me." Dario replied, hoping to reassure Amanda.

It was later after eating lunch that Amanda explained that she had felt pain in her right arm last night that Katherine knew where it was from.

"Pentagon Dark got royally pissed off last night. Fenix was in a match and got hurt by accident, his left leg… looked worse than it was. Cody covered by a promo and Pentagon screamed _"Nobody hurts my baby brother!"_ and broke Cody's right arm before the Bullet Club ran out there." Katherine explained.

"He's right to protect his little brother." Amanda responded as Finn held her in his arms, her head on his left shoulder and her arms around him as Dario and Matanza talked.

"I'm starting to think that no one in my former stable is sane." Finn replied.

"What about that one kid who was in the group in the beginning?" Rey questioned.

"Hiroki had driven a wedge between Yukie and Mandy. Still likes to lie to his little sister and claim that Mandy caused the initial head injury." Finn explained, Rey lightly rubbing Amanda's left wrist.

"I know you didn't do that, kiddo, you never would hurt a friend." Rey responded before they heard the doorbell ring.

Hiroki waited in a mix of nervous and anger… before he turned and saw Brian Cage.

"Lotus call you to come here too?" Brian questioned, Hiroki turning more nervous as he knew Brian could easily pick him up, throw him over the fence and into traffic.

"No, I'm looking for someone-" Hiroki started to explain before they heard another car door open, lock and close before they saw Mike limp over, Mike all bruised and stitched up.

"Damn, you look like hell." Brian responded.

"Blame Tiny's overly aggressive boyfriend for that, he nearly killed me after a _scripted_ part of Raw!" Mike replied.

"I don't know which one of the writers wrote that part but I know the damn gauntlet that Jeremiah Crane took from me and that you took from him is still affecting you." Brian responded before Hiroki knocked on the door in an angry manner.

Only for him, Mike and Brian to jump back the second it opened and Finn had a Desert Eagle 50 in his hands.

"Holy fuck!" Hiroki yelled.

"Put that damn thing down, Balor! You already beat the hell outta me!" Mike replied in a startled manner.

"And I'll do much worse! Mandy taught me how to use a gun after I had met her so you better not have shown up here with the intent to hurt her!" Finn growled.

"Easy, buddy, I know your girl. She's an old friend of mine." Brian explained before Finn turned to Amanda, who nodded and Finn let him walk in.

Amanda and Brian ran to each other and hugged tightly, Brian lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back before they let go and he brushed her tears away.

"I'm gonna stick around in your life, kiddo, don't worry." Brian whispered before he kissed Amanda on her forehead.

"I've missed you…" Amanda replied quietly before she turned to see Hiroki and Mike… and nodded at Finn to back away.

Finn switched the safety on and put the gun in his jeans pocket before Amanda walked over to Hiroki and Mike as they walked in at Katherine motioning them into the house, Amanda closing the door… and Hiroki yelling out after Amanda punched him between his eyes.

"That is for causing the physical empathy and not owning up to the truth about your sister's initial head injury, you little coward!" Amanda responded angrily before she turned and punched Mike. "And _that_ is for hurting me while using a dangerous gauntlet when you have no proper training for it, you fucking fool!" She replied as Finn smirked in approval at her actions and pulled her to him by wrapping his left arm around her back before they kissed for a few minutes.

And Brian, Hiroki and Mike noticed the lack of physical empathy response from Amanda… and saw the protection pendant.

"Lotus must've reversed the physical empathy. And had put that on her to make sure that it stays reversed." Brian responded.

Matanza glared at Hiroki… but turned back to Dario.

"Patience, my brother. Only if he harms Tiny, Katherine, Lotus or anyone else here." Dario replied quietly, Matanza nodding.

But he still didn't have to like that Hiroki was here.


	6. The Time We Lost

_**11/1/04, Shirabuki Residence…**_

 _Hiro walked by the room and the strange scent caught his attention. He busted the door down as Amanda had taken a hit of the joint out of curiosity… and put it out in disgust at the sharpness of it._

" _What the hell are you doing smoking in my house?! No wonder you're a bad influence on my daughters!" Hiro retorted._

" _I'm never trying that stuff again… that's homegrown weed. And how am I the bad influence?" Amanda responded as she drank what was left in her beer bottle to get the taste out of her mouth._

" _You're always coming into our house unannounced and trying to turn my daughters into bad influences. I could have you kicked out of my house if you were doing this stuff to Yukie and especially my four year old daughter!" Hiro explained angrily._

" _Maybe you oughta take off the blinders and look at the sign!" Amanda responded before Hiro saw the ''Yukie's room! Keep Out My Greens!' sign on the door._

" _You probably put it up there, my daughter isn't a smoker." Hiro explained._

" _You're fucking deluded!" Amanda replied before jumping out of the way as Hiro ran at her… but in the chaos, she had clipped her left ankle and Hiro snatched her up by her hair at the same time Hiroki ran in._

" _Dad, what are you doing?! Let her go!" Hiroki yelled, pulling Hiro off of Amanda… who limped to the bedroom window and opened it before she jumped out, the two running to it to see Amanda pull herself up and half run, half limp across the fields. "Mandy, stay there, I'm calling for help!" He called out._

" _You will do no such thing!" Hiro retorted._

" _Dad, she's hurt!" Hiroki yelled before he left, finding Amanda in the fields and holding back her hair as she threw up._

" _I'm alright… old man just busted up my ankle." Amanda responded after she stopped and straightened up to her height. "Hey, you know Yukie has a pot garden in her closet?" She replied._

" _What?! That's it, I'm burning that tonight. But is she selling drugs?" Hiroki questioned, as he helped Amanda away from the house._

" _I don't know." Amanda responded as they left…_

 **Present time** _ **, 9/28/17…**_

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit around dinner time with Mike having left… and Amanda drinking red wine with her orange chicken and chicken eggrolls.

But she had something she had to ask Hiroki and followed him to the backyard after having gotten ready to settle down for the night, closing the sliding door behind her… and Hiroki turning to her.

"As time went on, did you ever find the nerve to try to tell your sister the truth? Why pin the blame on me, did you think I would get less jail time because I was a minor and you were nearing adulthood?" Amanda questioned.

"Jail time?" Hiroki replied.

"Your old man was threatening to have me sent to jail on attempted murder charges. Police wouldn't have it and threatened to put him behind bars for slapping me… so he dropped it. You should've been a man and admitted the truth earlier, Hiroki." Amanda responded, Hiroki seeing that without the peach concealer that Amanda had gone countless nights without much sleep.

The woman in front of him was a complete contrast to the bright eyed youthful girl he had seen on Tv… and at first, he thought that the industry had aged her.

But looking at her right now had revealed to him that she had gone countless nights without much sleep because of the physical empathy that the incident in the train yard had kicked off.

"She didn't need you in her life." Hiroki replied before he tried to leave, Amanda stopping him by grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"She didn't or you didn't want me around anymore?! In case it slipped your mind, you were the bad influence as the three of us got older, not me! Your old man already hated me before Yukie got hurt, you turned Yukie against me to save your own ass!" Amanda responded before she headed back into the house and closed and locked the glass door behind her before she headed upstairs… and Hiroki headed to the front yard.

Finn looked up after hearing Hiroki's car drive off at the same time that Amanda walked into the room and pulled her into his arms before they kissed.

And he pulled her closer so she could feel his hardened manhood and feel how much he wanted to help her feel better as he kissed her neck, Amanda knowing that they both needed to feel better.

Amanda let out a low moan as she felt him brush it between her legs, letting out a mewl as it sent shockwaves through her spot and Finn lightly kissed her bruised sternum after pulling Amanda''s night shirt off.

"We have to be as quiet as we can…" Finn whispered in a lustful growl as he and Amanda began peeling the rest of their pajamas off and he put her on the king sized bed before grabbing a condom and putting it on.

Amanda felt Finn on top of her and Finn had grabbed her right leg with his left hand and around his back to allow himself easier access… and could feel that she was craving him right now, which made him think _'Screw it if we get loud!'_ and quickly thrusted himself into her as he ran his hands along her smooth skin and nipped at her neck and left collarbone.

As they moved in rhythm, he could feel manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold up much longer as she entwined her legs with his and ran her nails down his back which made him spank her and growl "That's my naughty girl!" in her left ear.

Both screamed out as they finished together and were out of breath as Finn positioned them to where they were on their sides before he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around Amanda as she rested her head on his right shoulder before they kissed.

Katherine had been woken by the noises but she smiled slightly.

"This is a man's world but it wouldn't mean nothing without a woman." Katherine replied quietly before she settled back into sleep.

Morning had made itself known to her when she heard Brian, Rey and Vampiro downstairs talking, Katherine easing herself up into a sitting position before she swung her legs to the side of the bed… she slipped her feet into her slippers and stood up before putting her robe on and heading downstairs.

"Rey, Tiny's a consenting adult. Who she gets intimate with is not our business." Brian responded before they saw Katherine.

"Any more calls from him?" Vampiro asked.

"No, not since I was heading back from Osaka. I hope that's a good sign because Antonio is creeping me out, we've gotta get him out of the Temple and get that gauntlet back into its box when we find it… and that requires us finding Sami Callihan." Katherine replied.

"Or Jeremiah Crane or whatever name he's using. But either he has it or knows who does if it was taken from him." Rey responded.

"Should we wake them?" Brian questioned.

"Nah, they need their rest after last night. They're gonna need energy and nutrients too." Katherine answered as she had gone into the kitchen and grabbed a skillet before she set it on the countertop and went to the fridge.

Amanda was opening her eyes and saw a half awake Finn looking at her with a sleepy smile before they kissed and she lightly ran her right hand along his torso.

Their energy was spent but both felt better than they had in days.


	7. Follow Your Heart

_**10/3/16…**_

 _They walked out to the ring like they usually did and Finn had hung on to the ropes with his arms, his legs spread out further apart than normal._

 _But the 26 year old couldn't help but blush, her mouth having gone dry and the 35 year old saw her reaction and smirked._

' _You and me, locker room later.' Finn mouthed before he winked at her, Amanda nodding before they slipped back into their characters._

 _His match with Kevin ended in Finn winning and him and Amanda hugging and him spinning her around… and her wrapping her legs around his waist, which sent the crowd into a frenzy._

 _Amanda untangled her legs from him and the two rushed off to the backstage area._

 _They were certain their co-workers knew nothing about their romantic relationship and wanted to keep it that way… but the Universal Champion and his girlfriend couldn't wait til they got back to the hotel._

 _He gripped on tight to her right hand as they rushed through the backstage area, hoping to find their locker room and doing so before they walked in and closed and locked the door behind them._

 _Amanda shoved Finn against the wall after he set the Universal Championship aside and she rested her right hand between his legs, Finn feeling her fingers trail along his hardened manhood._

" _Must you tease me like this, love?" Finn questioned as he felt her stroking him._

" _You started it by nearly flashing me, Mister!" Amanda responded in a raspy voice as Finn pulled her close to him after pulling her Balor Club Worldwide tank top off, followed by her white lace bra and kissing her sternum, Amanda running her fingers through his hair and_ _mewling as his mouth drifted lower._

" _So I did… but you had to show these off to me out there, didn't you? Naughty Mistress!" Finn replied as he straightened back up and slowly pulled Amanda's remaining clothing off before he spanked her and put her onto the fold out sofa in their locker room._

 _He had pulled his ring gear off and put a condom on… but when Finn climbed onto Amanda, he wanted her warmed up more for him and lightly bit her on her inner thighs when her legs were spread out further._

" _Finn…" Amanda called out in a moan, gripping onto the pillow as her eyes closed and she felt his fingers lightly circling around her spot… her body's warmth and heart rate increased from the adreadline and Finn was enjoying it._

 _But he didn't want it to become tortuous to her and Finn was on top of Amanda fully, brushing himself against her._

 _Amanda let out a sharp gasp as she had not anticipated Finn quickly thrusting himself into her but she locked her legs around his own to push him deeper into her as the two kept on going._

 _They tried their best to stay quiet but he could feel his hardened manhood being squeezed and it was sending his own adreadline into dangerous territory as he dug his nails into her hips and she ran her nails down his back._

" _Fuck… babe..." Finn gasped out, Amanda's mewling getting louder and both screaming out from the blissful feeling._

 _They crashed from their respective natural highs and were left breathless, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's hair back as she looked up at him through half open eyes and with a smile which made him smile._

" _Next time you tease me like that…" Amanda responded quietly as she regained her breath and Finn had gently removed himself from her before he pulled her close to him and her head rested on his torso as she rested her right arm around his waist._

" _Hotel, leather straps…" Finn replied before they kissed as he rested his left hand on Amanda's right hip before he pulled her on top of him and eased himself up to sit so she was straddling him and his hands rested on her hips._

 _He just wanted to admire her right now, take in Amanda's beauty._

" _How any man could look at any other woman when they had you is beyond me…" Finn responded._

 _The words made Amanda's face turn a scarlet red… she had heard him speak them to her before but it made her heart flutter and body succumb to pleasure every time._

 _The two kissed as Finn braced his hands on her lower back, both ready to give into more love making._

" _Have some decency, there are others in the place! Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!"_

 _Amanda and Finn covered their mouths to muffle their laughs._

 _Kevin Owens knew now and it wouldn't be long before everyone else did…_

 **Present time,** _ **9/29/17…**_

Amanda wasn't sure when she and Finn fell back asleep but when she tried to move, he gripped on to her and settled her back to his side, her head on his torso and his heart beating soundly under her left ear.

"We don't need to get up and go downstairs just yet, my love…" Finn responded, voice thick from sleep as he rested his left hand on Amanda's right hip before he pulled her on top of him and eased himself up to sit so she was straddling him and his hands rested on her hips.

He just wanted to admire her right now, take in Amanda's natural beauty despite her being bruised.

"How any man could look at any other woman when they had you is beyond me…" Finn responded.

The words made Amanda's face turn a scarlet red… she had heard him speak them to her before but it made her heart flutter and body succumb to pleasure every time.

The two kissed as Finn braced his hands on her lower back, both ready to give into morning love making.

Before they heard Rey call out "¡Si derribo esa puerta y encuentro a mi princesita encima de ti, eres un hombre muerto, Balor!"... and Amanda groaned as she and Finn kissed.

"He's threatening to kill me, isn't he?" Finn responded.

"Yep. Now we have to get cleaned up and go downstairs." Amanda replied before they kissed again and she stood up on shaky legs, smiling at Finn after he smacked her on her ass.

Amanda walked into the restroom before she set the necklace aside for now, set up the shower and got into it after clipping her hair up, thankful that she had gotten waxed… she'd wash her tousled hair later, deciding to just scrub her skin with her exfoliating vanilla and brown sugar scented body wash.

Once she rinsed herself off, she turned the shower off and put the detachable shower head up in its holder before she wrapped an oversized towel around her after drying off. Securing the towel, she exited the shower with the body wash and washed her face before towel drying her face and putting the necklace back on.

She headed back into the bedroom and her and Finn kissed before she gripped his ass… and he smirked before he headed into the restroom as Amanda pulled on a pair of white satin hiphugger panties and dropped the towel before putting on a white satin strapless bra before pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black twist front cami top before applying the peach concealer under her eyes and closing the tube before blending it with her normal concealer.

She closed that too after applying it to parts of her face before applying LA Colors Conceal Correct Highlighter to her face and eyelids before she applied her black liquid eyeliner in her preferred cat eye look, closing the containers before finishing with mascara.

Once she made sure the makeup was closed and put away, she unclipped her hair and let it down in its natural texture… before she felt a half dressed Finn wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle his face into her neck.

"We can walk down there, love… together." Finn responded before let go and entwined his left hand with Amanda's right.

Amanda nodded, took a breath and the two walked downstairs into the living room, ready to face the day…


	8. A Long Road Ahead

_**9/2/15…**_

 _It was in the hotel bar that Amanda and Finn were drinking, both huddled cozily to one another… and that was how Corey and Baron found them._

" _You two okay after you terrorized Yukie?" Baron questioned tauntingly, Amanda muttering in French after that._

 _Amanda asked for the bartender to pour another shot of whiskey… and then threw it, Baron screaming as it had burned his eyes._

" _Screw you, asshole!" Amanda yelled, Corey helping Baron flush his eyes out as Finn held Amanda back. "No, I'm sick of how he treats us both! If he's got a problem, he doesn't need to make short jokes and be a condescending bastard!" She shouted._

" _Well I hope you are proud of yourself, Mandy Rose Cena."_

 _It was Yukie's voice... and Amanda turned before Yukie poured her beer on top of Amanda's head._

" _You bitch!" Amanda growled before she picked Yukie up and bodyslammed her through a table, Yukie screaming in pain as Finn pulled Amanda back._

 _Yukie pulled herself up with Corey's and Baron's help, looking at them after Amanda and Finn had left._

" _Fuck's sake!" Yukie muttered._

" _Yeah, she's a terror when she's been crossed or thrown aside from someone's life. You alright?" Corey replied, helping Yukie sit down._

" _Just trying to get back at her, that's all." Yukie responded._

" _It's not like she caused you to lose your memories of her." Baron replied._

" _You have no fucking room to talk, I know you hate the guy she hangs around!" Yukie responded after turning to Baron._

" _She's got a point, you really have no right to take that out on Mandy." Corey replied._

" _Oh really? I thought that this is wrestling. Where you get to take out your opponents or even love or hate them. So, I chose to hate her, she's my enemy from this day forward." Yukie explained, before walking off._

" _You're right though, I did let my personal issues with Finn cloud my judgment. Mandy's a good kid." Baron replied._

" _She is… she's been through hell and back." Corey responded._

 _But the two had no idea what had caused Yukie to become angry at Amanda._

 _When it was morning, Amanda opened her eyes as Finn lightly brushed her shoulder length chestnut brown curls back... they were in their natural state as Amanda had cleaned off after the beer had been thrown on her._

" _I say you've earned a break from them, Darlin'. We both have." Finn responded before they hugged each other._

 _Amanda knew that Yukie wasn't herself and knew why… but she also had a feeling that Yukie wouldn't listen…_

 **Present time** _ **, 9/29/17…**_

"Well there you two are. And Tiny, you look much better." Brian responded as Amanda and Finn sat down at the table.

"Well thank you, old friend." Amanda replied before everyone began to eat.

"Did you use protection with her?!" Rey replied after glaring at Finn, Katherine slapping Rey upside the head.

"Not good breakfast conversation, Rey." Katherine responded.

At the Walgreens, Amanda picked up a box of hair dye remover and a bottle of nail polish remover and cotton balls before choosing Essie's Fill The Gap and Essie's Playing Koi.

Back at Katherine's house, Amanda rinsed the hair dye remover out after 20 minutes and was glad to see her chestnut brown hair again before she washed her hair and styled it… and washed her hands before putting the necklace back on before scrubbing the white highlighter off of her face and putting concealer on before applying a crimson red blush as lightly as she could to give her face that natural blushing look, Amanda wiping the gloss off of her mouth to apply a berry colored one.

What Rey had said earlier had stuck in her mind and she wanted her natural hair color back, not wanting the dye to hurt the baby that would result from last night if the condom had ripped.

She felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist and snuggled into him before they kissed.

"You look much better without that hair dye, love." Finn responded before they kissed again.

Once she was alone again, Amanda painted her nails on the kitchen table and closed the bottle before letting her nails dry... and Vampiro walked over and sat down next to her.

"Lot on your mind… I know that look." Vampiro responded.

"With Yukie knowing the truth, I thought… she would've gone to look for me now. I guess I was wrong." Amanda explained as Vampiro rested his left hand on her right shoulder like he would do to his own daughter.

"Give her time, Mandy. You've got to remember that she's had 12 years of her brother and father turning her against you, kiddo." Vampiro responded as Finn walked in.

A knock was heard and Finn, Amanda and Vampiro looked at each other, the others with the exception of Katherine in separate rooms.

"Miss Quackenbush, it's Agent Winter, I'm gonna need you to answer some questions."

Amanda stood up after grabbing the Desert Eagle 50 that Finn had used to scare off Mike last night and pocketed it before she walked over.

She opened the oak door after unlocking it… and Agent Winter looking at her.

"You're not Katherine Quackenbush…" Agent Winter responded.

"Sorry to disappoint ya but she's not here at the moment." Amanda replied.

"I see… well, whenever she comes home-" Agent Winter responded.

"She's not gonna talk to a corrupt fed! None of us are because you have no reason to question us. You're only doing it to cover your own ass. Well here's no bluff..." Amanda replied after cutting Agent Winter off and putting her right hand on the gun, the agent turning startled and Finn and Vampiro trying to keep straight faces.

"Yeah, go on believing that, little lady." Agent Winter responded after recomposing himself before he left, Amanda closing the door.

"I doubt he's gonna set foot here again, Darlin'." Finn responded after walking over before he and Amanda kissed as they held each other.

At the same time, Katherine was picking up what she needed to cook shumai, chicken tempura as well as eggrolls and assorted snacks and making sure she had enough for everyone when she saw Yukie… who was with John.

"Anything?" Yukie asked.

"I guess Mandy's got her phone off or on charge." John responded after putting his phone in his jeans pocket.

' _That's John. And that must be Hiroki's little sister… okay, here goes nothing.'_ Katherine thought before she walked over to them. "My name is Katherine Quackenbush... Mandy and her boyfriend are staying at my place if you want to follow me there." She explained.

"Is she okay?!" John asked.

"She's fine, physically. A friend of mine managed to fix what was ailing her." Katherine answered.

"I want to talk to her." Yukie replied.

"Good. Because you and Tiny have a lot that needs fixing." Katherine responded before she grabbed more food and they followed her to the checkout line.

Upstairs, Amanda and Finn were talking to Dario.

"You're sure about helping?" Dario asked.

"The Temple belongs to you, not your father. He's got no right taking it from you." Finn answered before he and Dario shook hands and Dario and Amanda shook hands.

"We have to be quiet about it… on Monday, go to work and act like everything is normal." Dario responded.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Amanda questioned.

"Mandy, I've been through wars before… nothing will take me down." Dario responded before Finn and Amanda left the room and headed downstairs and outside.

Brian and Lotus were playing Blackjack as Matanza watched _Miami Vice_ … and Finn pulled Amanda into his arms and the two kissed.

At the house after buying everything they needed, Katherine, John and Yukie got out of the red Mercedes Classic with the groceries and headed into the house… after John closed the door, they put the food in the fridge and he saw Rey.

"Rey, hey there, old friend." John responded after walking over.

"Hey… Mandy's out in the garden, clearing her mind with Finn. But I know she'd love to see you." Rey explained before John headed outside.

He saw Amanda and Finn kissing as they held each other… and chuckled.

"I'm sure that Katherine's neighbors don't want to see you two getting all hot and heavy in the backyard." John responded, Amanda turning and running to him before they hugged.

Amanda had never been happier to see her brother after everything that had happened in the past few days.


	9. Fix What's Broken

_**A/N: Sorry about not getting back to this story sooner.**_

 _ **10/7/15…**_

 _"You alright, little brother?"_

 _Cody was jarred out of his thoughts, turning to Dustin… and smiling._

 _"Yeah. I'm okay." Cody spoke with a tremble in his voice as Finn and Amanda looked at each other after they and Samoa Joe had set the trophy down._

 _"It's hitting him too hard…" Amanda whispered, Finn lightly rubbing her back._

 _In the backstage area, Cody waited until Amanda was alone and walked over._

 _"Where does he get off, thinking it's okay to touch you?!" Cody demanded, startling Amanda._

 _"Cody, just calm down. You're my ex, remember? You cheated on me and you have no right to be jealous." Amanda responded, Cody letting out a humorless laugh and Amanda turning to walk away._

 _But Cody grabbed her and punched her, Amanda falling to the floor… and through her blurred vision, she saw Cody get tackled to the ground and heard him screaming as he was punched repeatedly._

 _And as Amanda was helped up to her feet, Amanda knew that Finn had witnessed what had happened._

 _Amanda was about to stop Finn but felt hands on her face… and realised who it was who had helped her up._

 _"You touch her again, I'll kill you!" Finn threatened when he glared at Cody, who limped off._

 _Finn held Amanda close to him and neither let go of each other right away._

 _He knew she just needed a hug right now…_

 **Present time** _ **, 9/29/17...**_

The three walked into the house and Amanda saw Yukie… and Finn immediately put himself in front of Amanda.

"Easy, Balor. She's not here to hurt anyone. Not from what Kat told me." Rey responded as Yukie noticed that Amanda's hair was back to its natural color.

"She's hurt Mandy, repeatedly. She hasn't even tried to listen to Mandy when Mandy told her that the head injury wasn't caused by her." Finn replied, Rey turning to Yukie.

"Yukie, is that true?" Rey asked.

"Had I known the truth, I wouldn't have acted how I did! But she acted horribly to me as well!" Yukie responded.

"What, was I not supposed to defend myself every time you lashed out?! How is that fair that you expect people to take your abuse but you get angry when they fight back?! I wasn't responsible for your head injury but I am sorry that it happened!" Amanda replied.

"I accept your apology. But you don't know how much I've changed since you left me, Mandy. When you left, I did defend myself. I became the baddest bitch in my class, proving that I didn't need you to defend my own battles. Remember when we were kids and a bully was picking on us, and he pushed you to the ground leaving you helpless? But who was there?" Yukie explained.

"You were. But you understand why I left, right? Barely anyone believed that I was telling the truth, Hiroki and Hiro had that much influence over people. I needed to start over." Amanda responded before she answered her ringing phone. "What now, you little punk, haven't you caused enough hell?! This all would've never happened if you hadn't dragged us out to that train yard!" She responded at Hiroki, which angered him.

"You loud mouth bitch! I'll kill you and the little coward you're screwing around every night!" Hiroki retorted angrily.

"Go ahead and try it." Amanda responded before Hiroki heard the click of the gun and jumped before he hung up, Amanda pressing the end call button and Yukie smiling. "He's brave until he's beaten." She replied.

It was at dinner time that everyone ate and talked and Yukie and Lotus chuckled.

"Your brother thinks he's brave, we should send him to the Temple and then see if that alligator mouth will overload that hummingbird backside." Lotus replied.

"Soon as I take the Temple back, that can be arranged." Dario responded.

"Where is this Jeremiah Crane guy again?" Yukie asked.

"Somewhere, just not sure where. Hell, he could be in Florida for all we know or he could be in Japan with that gauntlet." Finn responded as he lightly rubbed Amanda's back.

"That damn thing still creeps me out." Amanda replied.

"Agreed, Tiny." Katherine responded.

 _ **10/16/17, Portland, Oregon…**_

The tension in the Moda Center was suffocating as Amanda was readying herself for the opening segment of Raw… and felt arms around her waist before she turned and she and Finn kissed.

But they heard an annoyed cough and opened their eyes, seeing Alexa.

"There a problem, Bliss?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, which one of you turned Yukie against me?" Alexa responded.

"Against you? What are you talking about?" Amanda questioned.

"Alexa, no one turned anyone against you. We helped Yukie remember what happened to her 12 ½ years ago." Finn responded.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your lives. Yukie was one of the greatest champions of the Raw Women's division like me, but now she's against me and she won't be the same, thanks to you two Demon Freaks." Alexa explained.

"She had the right to know the truth, Alexa! I didn't injure my friend all those years ago! Wouldn't you want to know the truth if your memories were scattered?!" Amanda responded, Alexa angrily turning to her.

"You think I give a damn, Mandy? Yukie was just fine, before she turned against me!" Alexa explained.

"No she wasn't! You were using her, you little brat!" Amanda responded angrily, Alexa storming off.

"Now that Yukie knows the truth, things will even out." Finn replied as he lightly cradled Amanda's face.

"We've gotta concentrate on getting that possessed gauntlet back and helping Dario take back what's his." Amanda responded before they kissed and Finn pinned her arms over her head and nipped at her neck, Amanda closing her eyes.

Finn pulled away, which had Amanda confused… until he crouched down onto his left knee, opening a box and Amanda seeing a marquise cut engagement ring with an onyx stone in the middle and a diamond on each side.

"Will you marry me, Amanda Rose Cena?" Finn questioned.

"Yes." Amanda managed to say as tears of joy ran down her face, Finn standing up and putting the ring on her left ring finger before they held each other and kissed.

Both felt the chaos melt away and Amanda got a text from Dario.

 _'I'm healing up and ready to take back my damn Temple.'_

 _'We're just up the coast in Portland, the Moda Center... but be careful, there's been some kind of outbreak of sorts.'_ Amanda replied.

She had noticed Bo Dallas, Bray Wyatt and Jojo Offerman not feeling like themselves as well as others… and it unnerved her.


	10. Life Moves Forward

"They're gonna be so pissed off…" Amanda responded as she lovingly looked at the ring on her finger before switching the loving look to Finn and they kissed, Finn also with a loving look in his eyes.

"I love you, Mandy." Finn replied.

"I love you too, Finn. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, damn what the others say." Amanda responded.

They kissed again and the door opened, Dean walking in… and going wide eyed at seeing the ring on Amanda's finger, Dean closing the door and startling them.

"You get the damn ring off your finger, Mandy!" Dean retorted.

"Why should she?! She and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together!" Finn responded, shielding Amanda.

As Dean was about to yell, Kurt walked in with Rey and Katherine following him.

"Is he here?" Amanda asked.

"Outside, in the limo." Rey responded, looking to Dean. "What's with the commotion, Ambrose?" He asked.

"How should I explain this? Should I get pliers to cut off Mandy's fingers or do it to Balor?!" Dean retorted angrily at the end.

"Show it." Katherine responded, Amanda revealing the ring… and Rey went wide eyed.

Rey turned to Finn… and then extended his right hand, him and Finn shaking hands for a few seconds and Dean turning angrier.

"You're agreeing to this? Everyone is gonna have to rip off their damn heads so they can not show up at this wedding. Go elope! Somewhere far away! I hope it's wherever he's from." Dean retorted before he left.

Amanda closed her eyes in frustration, Finn lightly massaging her shoulders.

"Uh, Kurt? Can they have the night off?" Rey asked.

"After what Dean had just done, of course they can." Kurt answered.

The group left, meeting up with Dario and Catrina in the limo.

"Are you okay, Love? You've been quiet." Finn responded.

"I just… I don't know what goes through Dean's head." Amanda explained.

"Me neither, Love. We don't have to listen to him. That's just him disagreeing to it. But he'll warm up to it sooner." Finn responded.

"At some point." Dario replied, handing them a glass of whiskey each and them drinking it.

"I can't help but think that they should elope." Catrina responded.

"Are you sure?" Rey asked.

"It's up to them but it would get attention off of us trying to take back the Temple." Catrina explained.

It was after grabbing their things out of the rental car and explaining everything to Yukie that she hugged them.

"I'll catch up with you two, stay safe." Yukie responded before they left.

In the arena, Dean was pacing back and forth in his rage.

"Fucking Balor and Mandy, I hope their marriage is a fucking fail from the beginning." Dean muttered angrily.

Seth found him, trying to talk but Dean shushed him… and Seth spoke up anyway.

"We've got a problem, Bo and Bray are getting sicker!" Seth replied, Dean turning panicked.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Bray spiked a 103° fever and was sent to a hospital, Bo's headache is getting worse… Dean, somewhere they picked up something worse than a cold. I think it's meningitis." Seth explained.

"Fuck… I don't know what to do. Now I'm starting to get worried." Dean responded.

"Is Mandy feeling ill too?" Seth asked.

"I… I don't know. I yelled at her and if I call her, she won't pick up." Dean responded.

Amanda felt herself feeling sleepy, curling up on her side and resting her head on Finn's lap as he pulled a blanket onto her.

"Get some rest, Love. You need it." Finn whispered before kissing the side of her head.

Amanda closed her eyes, settling into sleep.

Rey glanced at Catrina, who smiled.

"Nice to finally see her find love." Catrina whispered.

"It is. She's finally happy." Rey responded.

It was when Raw started that Dario was watching from his laptop… and heard Michael and Corey speak up.

"Hey, let them confirm that themselves!" Michael replied.

"Everyone is dying to know. You think everyone is gonna wait and be restless?" Corey responded.

Amanda stirred around at that, rubbing the back of her neck and Finn helped her sit up.

"Why is your co-worker running his mouth?" Dario asked.

"We have no idea. He's always been like this." Finn responded.

Amanda yawned sleepily, curling her head onto Finn's lap again.

"Love you." Finn responded, before kissing her.

"Love you too." Amanda replied as they watched Raw… and saw Kane out in the ring, Kane with a microphone.

"Even those I caused hell to couldn't stop both of them. I have some news that I've overhead from Balor and Mandy, since they can't stop." Kane responded.

"Don't do this, Glenn…" Amanda replied quietly.

Before Kane could finish, his microphone was cut off and Corey turned startled.

"What? What's going on? What happened to the news?!" Corey asked.

"Hunter, what's going on?" Booker T asked into his headset.

"Kane went off script, so the news will have to wait." Hunter explained.

Amanda curled back up against Finn, her stomach growling in hunger.

"I think we should stop and get something to eat." Catrina responded, everyone agreeing.

After eating, they stopped at a hotel for the night and checked into rooms… and Amanda saw a text from Seth.

 _'Hey, kiddo. Bo and Bray had gotten sicker. Dean wanted to make sure you were okay after your fight. But are you okay? You don't feel any different?'_

 _'Just sleepy. I hope they get better and is Jojo okay or is she getting sicker too?'_ Amanda replied.

 _'They're checking on her to make sure. It's you that I'm worried. Even Dean is worried too.'_

 _'We're okay.'_ Amanda responded, Finn lightly kissing her forehead. "Bo and Bray are getting worse, they think Jojo might be too." She explained.

"I hope they're getting better. And we're away at the moment. So, we need to make we stay healthy or it will be one of us next." Finn responded.

The two kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **10/17/17…**_

Amanda woke up to her LG Aristo chiming, picking it up and seeing a text from Kurt.

 _'Are you all okay?'_

 _'We are, just sleepy.'_ Amanda responded before feeling Finn nuzzle the side of her neck.

 _'Okay. Please be safe and don't do anything crazy.'_

 _'We'll be safe.'_ Amanda replied before she turned to Finn and they kissed.

But Amanda immediately sat up afterwards, her eyes wide and Finn sat up to rest his hands on her shoulders… and then he heard Sami Callahan yelling.

"He wants that creepy gauntlet back…" Amanda responded quietly.

"It's gone. Whoever has it, I hope they've locked it up or destroyed it." Finn replied.

Sami stepped back and called Dean.

"Callahan?" Dean asked.

"They got drawn into something they shouldn't have. Remember that shooting a few weeks back? Well, Dario Cueto survived." Sami explained, startling Dean.

"What?! He did?!" Dean asked.

"Yes he did." Sami responded.

And now Dean knew there was trouble.


End file.
